1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention, is braking apparatus for motorcycles and particularly for the rear wheel thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is necessary for an inertia-type wheel angular deceleration sensor to be driven at a speed faster than that of rotation of a wheel in order to sensitively detect the change in magnitude of the angular deceleration of the wheel by means of as light a flywheel as possible. Consequently, in a conventional braking apparatus for a vehicle, a wheel and the drive shaft of a sensor are coupled together by means of an exclusively-used overdrive transmission (e.g., Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 120440/1981).
However, if an attempt is made to use a braking apparatus having such an overdrive transmission in the rear wheel braking apparatus of a motorcycle, it is necessary to specially couple the overdrive transmission, in addition to the rear wheel drive device, to the rear wheel. For this reason, there arise certain problems. The structure around the rear wheel is complicated, and the rear portion of the motorcycle is made bulky, together with the fact that the external dimensions of the overdrive transmission are relatively large.